Katekyo Hitman Reborn, The FFN way
by mangaaddict26
Summary: A story of how the 'perfect' fic/story should be written according to the guidelines of FFN. A little 1827 snuck it's way in there too. Beware of major OOC for the sake of the story.


**Hi people! Your lovely authoress Mangaaddict26 here! Welp. Anyway, I've decided to prove to you guys how ridiculous FFN is getting with the guidelines and whatnot. In my opinion, we all might as well write about fluffy unicorns and Hello Kitty if we follow through with the guidelines.**

**Well, not that I have anything against unicorns. They're cute and fluffy! :3**

**So, Mangaaddict26 boredom productions 2012 proudly presents to you, KHR, the FFN way!**

**((So people, please don't take offense or think that I am making fun of the storyline. I'm just showing you guys what will happen if FFN continues like this together with 'Critics United'))**

* * *

"Hiiiiie! Reborn! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I'm going to be late for school! Hibari-san is going to bite me to dea- I mean he is going to kill m- I mean he is going to tell me off! You know I dislike that!"

"Hn. Dame-Tsu…I mean dear student who may fail in some areas, as the tenth boss of the most powerful mafi- ahem…as the tenth boss of a strong team, you must learn to wake up on your own, as…good…little…c-children do." Seethed Reborn as his patience for the nonsense wore thin. He could not stand not insulting the brunette in front of him in such a position unbecoming of a boss.

* * *

Tsuna decided that the best course of action was to quickly change into his uniform and head for school. After all, it's better late than never right? He did so, washed up, grabbed a piece of bread from the kitchen table and sped out to run into Gokudera and Yamamoto. The minute he saw them, he heard, "For the last time Baseball-freak! Get your hands off me!"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he told Gokudera off for saying bad words and Yamamoto for touching people inappropriately. Gokudera looked at the ground shame-facedly and apologised profusely for doing things that he shouldn't have. By that time, they had reached the school only to run into the head prefect, the one and only Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

"Hn. Herbivor- I…mean…people whom do not e-eat meat…you are late for school. It seems that I have to bite you to- I mean punis-I mean disciplin- I mean tell…y-you…off…  
And as for you Sawada Tsunayoshi, I believe you have forgotten my morning kiss…"

Tsuna shuffled the papers that he was holding in his hands and read out monotonously, "I am sorry Hibari-san, but you do realise that gay relationships are wrong and should not be encouraged. Moreover, there should be no pre-marital kissing or touching of any sort. Please forgive me and I hope that we can both continue to be friends…"

Gokudera then took out some white coloured cue cards from his front pocket and followed Tsuna's lead in terms of the monotony in his voice, "You bas- mean person, how dare you touch the tenth? Now that he is no longer pure, how do you expect him to find a w-wife?"

* * *

That left a really pisse- angry Hibari stomping away with Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto trailing after him. No sooner than that, Mukuro appeared with his trademark smirk and eerie laughter. "Damn pineapple-herbivore." "Stupid pineapple-head."

Mukuro rolled his eyes at the scripts Chrome was showing him as he choked out, "Kufufufu~ name calling? Bad words? My dear f-f-friends…I believe that it is wrong. But do…not…worry? I…shall f-f-forgive…ku-fu-fu-fu…you." Tsuna and his…friends had their mouths wide open as they tried to absorb the fact that Mukuro had said the words 'friend', 'forgive' and 'wrong'. Then, all five of them promptly fainted on the spot.

* * *

They woke up in Shamal's office or in other words, the infirmary. They were prepared to leave as they were anticipating Shamal's next words, however hell must've frozen over twice when Shamal claimed that he was would treat men and that all genders deserved equality instead of being biased and sexist against males. Also, he recognised the fact that womanising was wrong and he would turn over a new leaf.

He began pouring medicine for the five boys in front of him, but it was clearly visible that his body was shaking with reluctance and fury. Yet he shot a smile at them and told them to relax…

* * *

"KYAAAA!" screamed a terrified girl as she shot up from the bed. Known as Mangaaddict26, she had just seen the most terrible nightmare of her life. It being Sunday, she went over to her laptop to check for any notifications before going onto FFN, her favourite site. She believed that perhaps it would help her remove the images of that horrifying dream…until she saw the recent updates of the site's guidelines as well as the stories that had not been yet removed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Her worst nightmare was officially turned into reality.

* * *

**There! Done! I hope you liked it. I dunno if this is a good idea or not, but if it's going to raise awareness of what's happening right now then yeah. By the way, this is inspired by 'The politically correct fanfiction' by Sofimiscat. This author is awesome and knows how to stand for our rights as authors, readers and fans alike. As for any other kind of story, I doubt I'll post any here, unless it's another parody one. Grrr…a few of my fics were deleted off already too. All my hard work…**

**I know my rant here sounds really lousy and all, but I'm too angry to think right now. Remember you guys can contact me via FB(on meh profile or can PM me for it). Just send me a message who you are all right? :D **


End file.
